


aftercare

by aboringcliche



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jfk dom ??!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboringcliche/pseuds/aboringcliche
Summary: have this because i am soft <3333
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> have this because i am soft <3333

jack watched in awe as vince finally came, panting and whining his name desperately. god, he always looked so fucking pretty, submitting for him like that.

he smiled encouragingly. "good boy." he kissed vince's pink cheeks and held him tight for a moment, before remembering the position they were in.

"kennedy." vince giggled. "the rope?"

"my bad." he laughed, untying vince from the bed. he kissed his boyfriend's sore wrists, which had now turned a satisfying red.

"i, er uh, love you, short-stack. so much."

"i love you too, jack."

the two lay cuddled up for a moment, their eyes closed, before jack sprung up suddenly. "water!"

"no _way_ man. it's my turn, you got it last time." vince protested, but jack simply stuck up a middle finger and ran out of the room. he returned a few minutes later, with a glass of water. vince sat up and the two guys faced eachother sharing the glass. jack grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists again and rubbed them gently. “i’m, er, sorry.” he looked genuinely apologetic. “i always feel bad for hurting you like that.”

vince poked his shoulder. “it’s fine, stupid. i like it.”

“you sure?”

“i’m sure.”

after a moment, jack moved the glass to the bedside table and reached for his walkman. he started playing the tape that was already in there, which happened to be the one vince made for him a few days ago. he climbed back into the bed and kissed the top of vince’s head. “g’night, pipsqueak.”


End file.
